The Rooftop Incident
by Lisatronic3000
Summary: Leonard and Penny are looking forward to an evening alone, but they are soon disrupted by a frantic Amy and a howling Sheldon. To win back their private time they eagerly throw Amy to the wolves, or in this case, a crazed Sheldon in the throes of the Vulcan blood fever. Of course, wickedness ensues. Crackish Shamy one-shot with a dash of Lenny. Rated "M" for a very good reason.


**The Rooftop Incident **

**Warning:**** _Sheldon and Amy will get dirty, dirty, dirty. _If you don't approve of TBBT "MA" fics then _YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS! _**

**Side Note: This crackish one-shot has _NOTHING_ to do with my other fics. I wrote this story for my loyal readers who were craving some serious Shamy action.**

**Disclaimers:**** The Big Bang Theory and its characters were created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. I do not to own, nor do I profit from TBBT or its characters.**

* * *

It had started as a calm and uneventful Thursday evening at 2311 North Los Robles. Leonard and Penny were casually chatting and sneaking in the occasional kiss as they checked their respective mailboxes.

Pulling out a glossy fashion magazine, along with several credit card bills Penny grinned slyly at Leonard, "Isn't tonight date night for our favorite power couple?"

Leonard nodded in confirmation as he absent-mindedly flipped through a coupon circular, "It sure is. Three to four hours of Sheldon-free bliss. I think I get more excited about a Shamy date than the Shamy do." Stopping at a particular page, Leonard perked up and smiled at his favorite blonde, "Hey look Penny, a twenty-five percent off coupon for Tyson's Auto-repair. It says here it's good for oil changes, tire replacement and engine check-ups."

Closing her mailbox with a slam, Penny sighed, "I put a sticker on the check engine light—so it's fine. I swear, you can be just as bad as your roommate."

"I doubt that," he muttered under his breath. Even after knowing Penny for years and knowing that it might tick her off, Leonard still couldn't help but make the suggestion to his hot-headed hottie, "I'm just saying, twenty-five percent off is a good deal." He held the circular out to her, "See?"

"I said my car is fine, which is more than I can say for my credit score. Let's drop it please." She said flatly but then remembering her idea, she warmed up again, pushing her full mouth into a sexy pout, "I actually thought of some fun we could have while the whack-a-doodle is out and about." Inching towards her boyfriend, Penny glided a free hand up his back, "Does Sheldon still have that Green Lantern … lantern?"

Leonard's eyebrows furrowed at her questionably, "Yes, he does."

Penny's bright, round eyes fell to her adorable boyfriend's lips as she brought her manicured fingers to the base of his neck, massaging him gently. His smile instinctively broadened and he chuckled contently, "What are you thinking dirty girl?"

Biting her lip seductively, she quickly glanced around the lobby before lowering her voice, "I was thinking how I am in the mood for a green light special."

Confused, Leonard's eyebrows came together a second time, "Huh?"

Penny purred as she leaned against his ear, "You can be the Green Lantern for me tonight. I never forgot how cute you were in that costume, much hotter than Superman. So, what do you say to that Hal?"

With an astonished grin that was so wide it looked as though his eyes were closed, Leonard wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her tightly against him, "What do I say? I say I am the luckiest son of a bitch alive!"

"Damn right you are." Penny cooed as she pressed her forehead to his. They laughed before he brought his lips to hers, chuckling in-between kisses with giddiness.

Their revelry was interrupted by a frantic Amy Farrah Fowler standing impatiently outside of the lobby doors. She was smacking her palms against the glass. "Leonard, Penny, please let me in!" Amy pleaded with a shout.

Exchanging concerned glances, the pair hurriedly met the panicked woman at the door, granting her access. Amy all but collapsed into Leonard's arms as she stumbled over her own feet, causing him to drop his mail. Penny immediately noticed that Amy's cheeks were bright pink and her lips were wet and swollen. She looked dazed and out of breath. The right sleeve of her blouse had been completely torn at the hem and hung it off her wrist comically, not to mention the blouse itself was wide open, revealing Amy's bright red tank top underneath.

"Ames, what happened?" Penny asked while stroking her friend's tousled brown hair out of her face, seeing a series of small purplish bruises running down the length of her pale neck. _Are those teeth marks? And why is Amy not wearing a bra? _Penny pondered.

Amy steadied herself, pulling away from Leonard, "Shel … Sheldon." She panted.

Leonard's eyes widened, "Is he okay? Oh my God, were you attacked by a bobcat?!"

Penny scoffed at her boyfriend while pointing to Amy's neck, "Since when do bobcats give hickies?"

Catching her breath, Amy shook her head vehemently, "No, no … not a bobcat … it's Sh ... Sheldon. Something is wrong with Sheldon."

"Wait, hold on. Sheldon did this to you?!" Leonard asked confusedly.

Amy could only nod.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Penny stammered, desperate to understand, "But … when … how … I mean … are you alright?"

Dreamily, Amy's gaze floated off into the distance, "Oh Bestie, I am more than alright. I am euphoric!" Unable to help it, a wistful smile lit up her face, "He was positively ruthless, a veritable brute of a man. A scoundrel, a pirate …" Her hands clasped together in rapt joy. "It was beyond thrilling. "

"Where is Sheldon now?" Leonard asked, squinting at her through his eyeglasses, he had never seen so much of Amy's skin before, it was unnerving.

"Well, his stimulating impulsiveness took a strange turn, it was overwhelming. He has lost all sense of propriety and became difficult to reason with. I am a little embarrassed to admit that I panicked." She gave Penny a sheepish tilt of her head, "I ran away and locked him in my car using the child safety feature." She looked behind her to the vehicle in question, "It's parked right outside."

Upon meeting his girlfriend glance, a wild-looking and shirtless Sheldon licked his lips and called out to her passionately, "SHELDOR WANTS HIS VIXEN NOW!"

Both Penny and Leonard looked past Amy to the street. Their mouths dropped with twin gasps at the bizarre visual of her car violently rocking from side to side as Sheldon thrashed his pale body against the passenger side door in an attempt to open it.

Nervously smoothing down her rumpled skirt, Amy continued to explain, "While on our way to the Lego store, we were talking about his work and my latest study. There was nothing unusual about it. At one point we were stalled at a red light when he made quite an amusing joke about Koalas. We both laughed but then that is when everything shifted; he stopped laughing and began to stare at me curiously. The temperature inside the car grew warmer and I couldn't move. His eyes were cutting into mine, as if he were looking inside me." She gingerly grazed the marks on her neck with her fingers, visibly shuddering.

Leonard and Penny shifted uncomfortably as they processed this information.

"A car behind us honked its horn because the light had turned green, so we broke the eye contact and continued on our way. We tried to revive our discussion, but Sheldon seemed distracted and began to complain that he felt strange and demanded that I take home him immediately. He attempted to compose himself by meditating, but it didn't seem to be working. By the time we pulled up in front of your building, he had begun to perspire and was breathing rather heavily. I reached out to feel his forehead—he was burning up."

Penny became genuinely worried, "Is Sheldon sick? Could he be having some type of fit? Should I call for an ambulance?"

Leonard held out a hand, halting Penny as she reached for her phone. "Hold on. Amy did Sheldon seem aroused by the physical contact?"

Penny shot her short boyfriend a look as though he were entirely made of crazy, "Leonard, what the hell?"

Amy's green eyes narrowed behind her eyeglasses as she recalled the incident in her mind's eye. "Well, he did have some type of reaction to my touch. His pupils instantaneously dilated and he started ... growling." She then removed the torn fabric hanging off her wrist, "Darn it, my mother bought me this blouse." She then shrugged, "I suppose I can tell her a monkey in the lab flung it's feces at me and ruined it."

Dismissing the disgusting image, Penny shook her head, "But how did THAT even happen?" The blonde asked, obviously referring to Amy's torn shirt and overall disheveled state. "Did Sheldon attack you?" Her tone was full of protectiveness, "Because genius or not, no means no, and I have no problem introducing the corn husker to Sheldon's skull!"

Blinking, Amy looked to Leonard for guidance, "Corn husker?"

"She means her baseball bat." Leonard replied with a smirk.

With wide eyes, Amy waved her arms, "No, no Bestie it wasn't like that. He didn't hurt me—well, not in an unpleasant way." She blushed, "He just went berserk and I am worried he might bring harm to himself. When I left him to go get help, he was in the backseat roughly fondling his …" She broke off, biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

Leonard groaned, he was slowly realizing what this unusual behavior could mean, "Amy, please tell me this a joke? Please tell me there is a bazinga coming? Oh God, this can't be happening!"

Penny fluttered her long eyelashes with confusion, "I don't get it, what's happening?"

With the torn sleeve, Amy dabbed the sweat from her own forehead, "I attempted to keep him calm; I even tried reciting the periodic table. But then he started muttering something about how my voice was molesting his eardrums with its melodiousness, so I stopped talking all together. I wasn't sure what to so when he began to sniff the air like a bloodhound on the hunt. Mere seconds after that, he simply undid his seatbelt and kissed me. It was sweet at first, a gentle kiss. But pretty soon we were full on making out!"

Clapping her hands together, Penny bounced on her toes, "Way to go Shamy!"

Lost in the memory, Amy smiled, "His mouth was so warm. Then he started nibbling, licking, sucking … and groping … his hands were … everywhere … squeezing … rubbing … HOO!"

Amy slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment; Penny noticed that her best friend's eyes were dark and cloudy. It was clear to the waitress/actress that the girl was turned on something fierce, "Amy, sweetie …" She leaned in with a giggling whisper, "You might want to dim those headlights before you knock Leonard's glasses off."

Glancing down at her red tank top, she quickly understood Penny's meaning. The girls were standing erect, at full attention. Closing the remains of her blouse around herself she glimpsed at Leonard, who was staring at her chest with his mouth slightly agape. He quickly cleared his throat and tore his eyes away to look at Penny, who was knowingly grinning at him with amusement.

"But happened to make you run away?" Leonard asked rather shyly, avoiding eye contact.

Amy gathered herself before continuing, "Things were getting pretty heated and he was moving pretty fast, not that I particularly minded that. Quite the contrary, I had been hoping for the day when my amazing boyfriend would fold like a house of cards and attempt to have his filthy way with me, ripping the clothes off my quivering body … but not in plain view of everyone on the sidewalk!"

Once again, Leonard and Penny shifted uncomfortably as they processed this additional information.

Amy looked back towards her car, "It was as though he didn't care who saw—he wouldn't stop. Passersby were beginning to stare. I was afraid someone would call the police. And then he started taking off his clothes! That's when my cage got rattled. So, I fibbed and told him that if he climbed into the backseat, I would ride him like a mechanical bull. Sheldon didn't seem convinced. So I took off my bra and tossed it into the back as a gesture of good faith. He seemed to really like that, so he complied. I took that opportunity to haul ass and jump out of the car, getting my sleeve caught in the process. I mean, just look at him, he is a man possessed. "

Another shout from a lust-crazed Sheldon blasted from her car, "AMY! PLEASE! I WANT COITUS! I NEED COITUS! PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I WANT TO FORNICATE!"

Penny's eyebrows darted up in shock, "Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Is Sheldon begging for sex?"

Leonard's hands flew up into his wild hair with a complete grasp of the situation, "Holy crap on a cracker! It's the Pon Farr mating lust!"

Penny's forehead furrowed as if her boyfriend were speaking a foreign language, "Mating lust? Wait a second; are you saying Sheldon has gone bat-shit crazy with horniness?" But, isn't that some kind of make-believe disease from Star Trek?" Sure, Sheldon is a little off, but he must know this Fon parr isn't real, right?"

"Pon Farr," Amy and Leonard corrected in unison.

"Yeah, whatever," Penny mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Leonard gave Penny a serious look, "You and I know that Pon Farr isn't real, but this is Sheldon we're talking about." He pushed his eyeglasses up his nose, "At the risk of sounding like dear old Mom, I think Sheldon's chronic germ phobia coupled with his subconscious fears of judgment and damnation due to his strict Christian upbringing would never allow him come right out and admit to Amy that …"

"AMY FARRAH FOWLER! I WISH TO MAKE THE BEAST WITH TWO BACKS WITH YOU!"

Penny couldn't help but throw her head back and cackle. Leonard cringed, "Yeah, that."

"I still don't understand, what is Pon Farr exactly?" Amy inquired with a mix of concern and intrigue.

Leonard explained, "In Star Trek, Pon Farr is a psychophysical ailment that affects the Vulcan race. It's actually pretty cool, you see, Vulcans go into heat every seven years, developing a blood fever that can kill them if they don't have sex with someone that they are empathically bonded to … or engage in the ritual battle known as kal-if-fee. The fight between Kirk and Spock is legendary …"

Crossing her arms Penny cut her man off, "So what you're saying is this Pon Farr thing gives Sheldon a reason to get it on without admitting that he actually wants to get it on?" Penny asked while glancing back outside towards Sheldon curiously.

Leonard nodded, also cautiously looking at his best friend through the door, "Basically."

They all watched as Sheldon reclined in the front passenger seat, his chest heaving as he rested the soles of his bare feet against the dashboard. Observing his girlfriend with laser intensity, Sheldon slowly ran his hands over his pale chest and abdomen, they locked eyes and Amy stood motionless. She was like a defenseless furry animal caught in a python's hypnotic gaze before it went in for the kill. Desire was written all over Sheldon Cooper's flushed face.

Penny raised a playful eyebrow towards her own boyfriend, "Fascinating." She giggled.

Leonard smiled back at his girlfriend, "I believe it was Sigmund Freud who said, illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint."

Suddenly there was garish crashing sound from outside, followed by a loud primal growl. "I WANT AMY!"

"Fuck-a-duck!" Penny exclaimed with a fright.

Shirtless Sheldon had just shattered Amy's passenger side window, breaking free and climbing onto the roof of her vehicle while a handful of scared onlookers scattered.

"My car!" Amy shouted. Without thinking she pointed to her boyfriend angrily, "You are paying for any and all damages Sheldon Cooper; mating lust is not a reason to destroy another person's property!"

"Depends on what the property is Honey." Penny jibed with a snicker. Leonard gave her a sideways glance, "Dirty girl ..."

Amy squeaked when Sheldon leapt off of the roof her car like a demented Spider-man and landed in a crouching position on the front hood, effectively denting it.

"Amy, I think you better come with us upstairs." Leonard suggested fretfully. He was thoroughly freaked while watching Sheldon's praying mantis-like movements.

"Oh, I don't know Leonard. Maybe we should throw little red riding tank top to the wolf?" Penny teased, elbowing her boyfriend.

Amy straightened up and threw her slightly hunched shoulders back with a huff, "This is ridiculous! I will simply have to try harder to reason with him. We are two highly evolved beings after all. " She then bravely pushed through the front door and walked outside towards her boyfriend, "Don't you think you are being a tad over-dramatic Sheldon? This Pon Farr nonsense does not exist …"

Amy didn't even take three steps from the door before Sheldon charged towards her like a stampeding buffalo, "MINE!"

Turning on her heel with a high-pitch scream, Amy ran back into the building and shot up the stairs. Sheldon caught the door, violently shoving it open just as it was about to lock him out. His hair was messy and his eyes were wild with hunger as he glared down at the shocked couple standing in the lobby.

The pair gaped in horror at the bare-chested and barefoot theoretical physicist, donning nothing but a lascivious grin and a prominent hard on which tented his ghastly brown plaid pants.

With a sprint, Penny and Leonard followed Amy without hesitation, "We just had to buy him that friggin' book!" Leonard shouted while bolting past Sheldon.

Watching them speedily turn the corner at the top of landing, Sheldon craned his neck back and let out a howl before darting after them.

Penny easily took the lead, leaping two stairs at a time like a champ. Right on his girlfriend's heels, Leonard shoved his inhaler in his mouth and took a quick puff as he ran.

Amy could sense Sheldon just a few paces behind her. She couldn't believe that her normally asexual boyfriend was actually chasing her, stalking her as if she were his prey. Her heart pounded excitedly, part of Amy didn't want to run but he was just so frighteningly primal that her flight or fight response kicked in involuntarily.

"You smell damn good woman!" She heard Sheldon declare loudly behind her, his Texan accent clearly audible, "l am fixin' to ring your bell like its Sunday mornin'!"

Leonard tossed his keys to Penny as she approached apartment 4A, "Head's up!" She caught them one-handed without even looking, "Thanks!" She then swiftly opened the door waited in the hallway for her boyfriend to catch up, "Come on!"

Taking another hit from his inhaler, Leonard frantically hustled into the apartment, "Shouldn't we ..." he wheezed, "… wait for Amy?"

Just then, Amy turned the corner gasping. "He's right behind me!"

Penny's natural reaction in that moment was to reach for Amy, but instead she hesitated, biting her lip as a new plan of action popped into her pretty blonde head. She shot Leonard a quick look. He seemed to know what she was thinking and they were in complete agreement.

Leaning on his desk and holding his side he breathlessly nodded with a smile, "Make it so."

Sheldon was one landing away from his vixen when Amy finally made it to the top of the stairs. As she ran through the doorway she was taken off-guard when her gal pal grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, holding her tightly.

"My gift to you Sheldon Cooper, today you are a man!" Penny giggled happily, heaving a stunned Amy back into the hallway before shutting the apartment door.

Breathing hard, Sheldon stopped in his tracks and stood in the stairwell. Amy watched him carefully, backing away slowly towards Penny's apartment as he took his time coming up the last few steps. Once at the top of the landing, they heard Leonard's voice from behind the door, "It is said, thy Vulcan blood is thin. Art thee Vulcan, or art the Human?"

Balling his fists, Amy noticed a thin vein jump in Sheldon's long, graceful neck. His closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, Amy shivered, knowing he was searching the air for her scent.

With a grit Amy had never heard before, her boyfriend opened his eyes as he finally spoke in a low, purposeful voice. "I burn. My eyes are flame. My heart is flame."

"Sheldon, please listen. I want to. I really do ... but I think we should talk first." Amy stammered, "Let's make a plan and perhaps a list? You always enjoy making lists. Remember your timeline for the zoo?" She felt Penny's door at her back, "Now, let's be logical about this. The hallway is not a practical location for coitus."

Tilting his head, his gaze wandered down her trembling frame and back up again. He continued to gradually move towards her, unclenching his hands and bringing one to his heaving chest. "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched."

Amy didn't recognize the words from any book or movie, but her heart swelled with affection because there was something wonderfully familiar in it. Both anxious and delighted, tears welled in her green eyes but didn't fall. "That's beautiful Sheldon."

"You are beautiful Amy." He replied sweetly. For a moment Amy she thought she saw rational and innocent Sheldon peek through, but she was wrong. The instant she moved towards him he blinked out of his wistfulness and the wicked grin reemerged.

She tried to think of something, anything to keep him at bay. But her own resolve was waning as he stood before her shirtless. He wasn't exactly chiseled out of marble—there wasn't much in the way of muscle tone. But his shoulders were broad and his biceps and forearms were lean and taut.

Amy nervously chewed her lip as eyes moved over him. His normally bright blue eyes were almost black with lust and his lips were wet and wanting. Ever since that fateful girl's night out when they first kissed, she knew Sheldon's delectable mouth was made for kissing—especially that heavenly bottom lip.

And then there was his neck. His long, creamy neck with a perfect constellation of birthmarks on his left side. How often had she imagined tracing them with her tongue? A light smattering of dark hair between his pectorals beckoned her and she desperately wanted to run her fingers through it.

Finally, her eyes went round at the sight of the very obvious, very large sign of his arousal straining the fabric of his slacks. Amy gulped; this was not Sheldon Cooper the physicist, the science fiction enthusiast or the petulant mysophobe. This was Sheldon Cooper, the newly awakened sexual beast.

"Hoo …" Amy covered her mouth as her knees began to wobble; she felt incredibly warm as if there were furnace radiating heat from somewhere deep inside her. The phantom warmth slid down her belly, up her legs and pooled between them.

"You want me Amy. You want this, I can smell it." Sheldon declared arrogantly.

He was right, of course. She wanted Sheldon so badly she couldn't see straight, even with her eyeglasses, but his was all happening so fast. There was no romance, no courting. Hell, it didn't even seem as though there would be any foreplay. It wasn't at all what she had envisioned.

Realizing that she was cornered Amy kicked off her shoes. She had to make a break for it, this was her only shot.

Sheldon sensed her actions and spread his stance out, leaning forward like a football player about to tackle an opponent. Amy faked left, pretending to make a play for the next flight up. When he lunged towards her, she easily maneuvered around him, darting right to head back down the stairs.

Nevertheless, Sheldon was too quick for her and from behind he was able to snatch her by the waist, "Gotcha!" With a ravenous look, he whirled her around to face him, hoisting his squealing girlfriend over his shoulder like a fireman.

"Sheldon put me down! Put me down this instant!" Amy demanded, slapping her hands his bare back and kicking her legs furiously. He was surprisingly strong and his grip on her was firm as he climbed the stairs up to the top floor. "Where are you taking me? Damn it Sheldon, I said put me …"

_***SMACK***_

Instantly, she was rendered speechless by both shock and arousal. Her caveman boyfriend had just callously slapped her ass, hard. With her buttock stinging like the dickens, Amy couldn't think of a single thing to change the upcoming situation, she was a goner and she wasn't sure if she minded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in apartment 4A, Leonard sat in Sheldon's spot while Penny straddled him. The duo was feverishly making out when a remorseful Leonard broke the kiss. With a pant Penny nuzzled her nose against his, "What's wrong Sweetie?"

Leonard shrugged, "I don't know. I kind of feel bad about what we did to Amy."

Penny pulled back at bit and cocked her head, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I feel like we should go check on them or something, to make sure she's alright. You saw how Sheldon was acting."

A pouty smirk surfaced as Penny shook her head at her adorable boyfriend, "Yes I did and trust me Babe, she's alright."

Leonard sighed, "I guess. But maybe I should go look for them to be sure?"

Not having any of it, Penny brazenly pulled up her t-shirt over her head, tousling her long blonde tresses and revealing a lacy green bra. "In brightest day, in blackest night …" She purred as she slipped Leonard eyeglasses off his face and rested them on the middle spot.

"You're right. She's fine." Leonard said quickly before diving into his gorgeous girlfriend's cleavage.

* * *

A few moments after Sheldon had thrown Amy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she unexpectedly felt the cool night air against her back. Apparently they were outside. Sheldon had taken her to the roof—to take her. She flinched as he roughly kicked the door behind him, effectively slamming it shut.

As delightfully brutish as he had been, Amy was appreciative when he was careful, almost tender when at last he set her down. He bent over to allow her to slide off his back, holding her hips to support her. But he wouldn't let go once her feet were back on the ground.

Amy felt light-headed as Sheldon lowered his head, preparing to kiss her. She turned her face away and Sheldon pressed his lips against her cheek, "Sheldon, I do want this. I want you. But please let's go back inside."

"My Amy," Sheldon said softly in her ear, ignoring her request. She felt his hand slither down her back, gripping her bottom roughly and she tensed at the contact, her backside was still sore from his previous smack.

She could feel his hardness pressing with insistence against her stomach. His skin was so warm; his internal temperature was climbing.

'Sheldon, you're not well. You have a fever." She tried to hold his gaze as she spoke calmly, "Let's go inside and I'll make you some creamy tomato soup. We can play counterfactuals with Leonard and Penny. Then she can sing "soft kitty" to you until you fall asleep. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Dismissing her suggestion, he gave her a small smile as he ran a single finger down her nose, pressing down playfully at the tip, making a small "boop" sound. She batted his hand away with a giggle, "Quit that."

"I love your nose Amy." He said dreamily, "And normally, I love your glasses. However, right now they have to go."

Amy tried to keep Sheldon from removing her eyeglasses, slapping his fingers away, "Please, Sheldon. I need to wear these."

"Not for this," He replied matter-of-factly as he gently slid the spectacles off her face and tucked them into her skirt pocket, adding with a smirk, "You won't need to wear anything for what I have in mind."

Amy's mouth went dry at that remark. This Pon Farr delusion her brilliant boyfriend had was intense, for both of them.

After blinking rapidly to adjust her eyesight, a light bulb lit up in Amy's head, "Protection!" She rang out as she backed up against the roof's cold metal door. "We don't have protection. Oh well, isn't that too bad? How about we play twenty questions instead? Let's get that relationship of the mind fired up!" She said with a strained smile.

He cocked his head—it was almost as if the Sheldon she had first met was looking at her with his trademark haughtiness, "Amy, Amy, Amy, you and I are both unfamiliar with any and all sexual acts with the exception of self-abuse, so there is no risk of either of us contracting a sexually transmitted disease."

Amy's fake smile faded, even when sporting a rock hard erection that was practically piercing her belly, some of Sheldon's reasoning was still intact and he was using it to his advantage—as usual.

"Be that as it may, but what about pregnancy? Sheldon, I am nowhere near ready to be a mother." She said firmly.

Placing his bare forearms against the door on either side of her head, he bent down and pressed his cheek against hers, "Come now Dr. Fowler, don't you recall when we first entered into our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that we exchanged medical information?"

He pulled back and flashed a smug smile at her, "You've been taking birth control pills since you were twenty-seven to regulate your menses and minimize your unusually heavy flow."

Amy couldn't help but suck her teeth as she looked away, "Damn your eidetic memory …" She muttered under breath, "… it's so sexy."

"I think you're sexy." Sheldon growled into her ear, followed by a soft kiss on her earlobe. Amy's nether region happily throbbed in response. Her own animal instincts were screaming at her to knock her man flat on his back and impale herself on him. But she had to be strong, they were outdoors and he wasn't in his right mind.

Suddenly, to Amy's disbelief, Sheldon knelt before her like a peasant before a princess. "It's the blood fever Amy, I can't help it. I have to have you or I'll die."

Her knees quavered as he reached up under her skirt from behind, leisurely grazing his fingers up and down the back of her bare thighs.

Amy's breath hitched in her throat as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, she had to reason with him, "You won't die Sheldon ... Pon Farr isn't real …"

He roughly gripped her legs in response, "Then why do I feel this way? Why am I burning up for you?" He asked through a clenched jaw. "The only logical explanation is that it is time for me to mate. I cannot fight thousands of years of ancient Vulcan tradition."

She was about to argue again how Vulcans did not exist when her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his hands moving closer to her thinly veiled wetness, "Oh God … of all the days not to wear tights …"

Amy heard him chuckle and she opened her eyes to glare at him for laughing at her, but when she saw his sweet, beautiful face looking up at her with complete adoration she melted.

With one hand, Amy ran her fingers through his silky hair before resting them on his warm cheek. He leaned into her touch like a purring cat, kissing the center of her palm in earnest.

Her heart fluttered, part of her thought this night would never come—that he would never want to touch her in this way.

"Sheldon, not outside...please?" She entreated, grower weaker by the second. "We can do whatever you want tonight, anything at all, but please let's go inside."

But it was no use; Sheldon would not be moved from his new favorite spot. "I burn Amy—burn with me." He whispered into her palm.

Amy felt all manner of demureness and decorum fading from her when his long, nimble fingers dragged the flimsy material of her panties down to the ground.

Unable to fight her own desire any longer, she finally yielded to him and balanced herself on his shoulders as she stepped out of her underwear.

Feeling puckish, Sheldon stretched out her panties between his hands and flung them off the roof down to the street below.

"Sheldon Cooper!" Amy gasped, "Those panties cost me $17.50 at Victoria's Secret!"

"Add it to my tab." He smirked, letting his hands wander up her legs again.

Amy was about to scold him, when her head fell back against the metal door with a deep, drawn out moan. Sheldon's inexperienced, but curious fingers were massaging her rear, kneading and caressing the firm, yet subtle flesh.

She groaned with disappointment when he removed his hands and stood up, but she quickly heard her own voice softly moaning with pleasure again when Sheldon peeled off her torn blouse and feathered kisses along her jawbone and down her neck.

With his left hand now braced on the door behind her, he reached down between their bodies and slid his free hand up her skirt. Amy trembled as Sheldon felt around, searching for what he had only read about in the infernal book. Slipping his fingers between the two velvety folds, he gently stroked her with slow, languid circles.

"Does that feel good?" He asked with genuine interest, his tone was almost shy as he observed her face for flashes of pleasure. Unable to speak, she could only writhe under his touch, breathing heavily in response. All of her resolve to resist Sheldon flowed out of her and coated him like melted ice cream.

Sheldon then removed his slick fingers from her and held them to his face to examine, his inquisitiveness getting the better of him.

Closing his eyes, he took in her distinct aroma with a sharp inhale. Her musk was sweet and tangy, almost like strawberries. But there was something else, a peppery undercurrent that promised spice, as well as sweet.

Amy watched him through hooded lids as he slipped one the digits into his mouth, savoring it, savoring her.

"My Amy," Sheldon sighed with a lick of his bottom lip. She knew he was memorizing her, her scent, her taste. He mentally cataloged everything with a pleased groan before his eyes opened, locking his gaze with hers.

Wasting no time, he swiftly brought his hand down back between her thighs and continued to manipulate her pleasure with his fingertips, circling her sensitive pink pearl with harder, faster strokes.

"Yes … yes …" She helplessly whimpered, falling deeper into his eyes.

Amy's body began to move on its own accord, rubbing against him. He felt sturdy and powerful against her. The core of her arousal throbbed, aching to be filled as she rocked faster against his palm to create more friction with his skin.

Reflexively, she gripped the bicep of the arm that was working her while her other hand wrapped around him, digging her nails in and clawing at his bare back. He leaned in harder against the metal door with a growl, "Vixen."

In that heated, frenzied moment she realized just how much she'd yearned for something she had never experienced before; she needed Sheldon Cooper inside of her or else her own fevered blood threatened to boil over.

She didn't care who saw, she didn't care who heard.

She loved him, she wanted him and she would have him.

Right then and right there.

Amy Farrah Fowler was now in the midst of her own Pon Farr.

"My Sheldon," She sighed, raising her head so he could trap her lips with his.

Amy lost herself in the kiss, now wrapping both of her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She could feel and hear Sheldon's deep groan. It excited a primal part of her. She eagerly moved her tongue around, curling it with his, hoping he would make that sound again as she enjoyed the cool metal of the roof's door against her own burning flesh.

Still kissing, he slid his fingers away from her heat. Sheldon wanted to use both hands to roam on her body, gently squeezing and stroking every part of her. Amy's eyes fluttered open when he abruptly pulled away from the deep kiss to grin down at her, followed by surprisingly sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

Only a few seconds passed as they stared into each other's eyes, smiling dreamily at one another and Amy took that moment to internally thank the universe for Star Trek.

She then squealed in surprise when Sheldon unexpectedly flipped her around to face the door. Her back arched against him when he deliberately ran his hands from her hips to her stomach; pushing up the red tank she wore, pulling it up over her head and stretched arms to have better access to her soft breasts.

"Don't you dare throw that off the roof!" She warned. Sheldon raised the article in front of her face and let it drop to the floor between her and the door.

Amy then giggled when Sheldon's very warm hands began to fondle the round fullness of her breasts from behind. He groaned hungerily, enjoying the weight in his palms as he nuzzled her neck. He enthusiastically pinched her nipples, stiffening them almost to point of soreness—making her squirm against him. As he brought his hands back to her waist, she felt Sheldon take a small step back.

"Shel ..."

Amy let out yet another shout of surprise when Sheldon unexpectedly kicked her legs apart and yanked her skirt up and over her hips. His aggressive behavior caused her to involuntarily lean forward against the door to keep her sense of balance.

She then heard the sound of his pants and underwear being removed, with a toss of her long hair; she looked over her shoulder to see that he hadn't fully undressed. His plaid pants pooled around his ankles, while his white briefs were stretched taut at the middle of his firm thighs.

Amy swallowed hard as she caught a glimpse of his fully erect penis. It stood straight out, pointing at her shapely rear like cupid's arrow at a heart. Sheldon's manhood was both impressive and quite frankly, intimidating.

She began to feel self-conscious as her desire stilled, uneasy with the knowledge that she was outside, on the roof of his building, on full display for him or anyone else who bothered to look out of a window.

"Perfection," he hummed.

Then without any word of warning, he glided the middle finger of his right hand inside of her. Amy cried out at the intrusion and almost lost her footing, "Sheldon!"

Sheldon only snickered as he pulled it out and pushed it back in, adding a second finger, his index finger. At first, he slid his fingers slowly, curling them, stretching her pleasurably. Amy bit down on her lip hard with combination of discomfort and delight as he explored her.

Still looking over her shoulder, Amy continued to watch him study her wet and willing entrance with fascination. He then began to move his fingers faster within her, letting them disappear and reappear. The soft suction sounds made his aching erection twitch in anticipation.

"Please, can you do it a little harder?" She asked with a whisper. Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her and without hesitation honored her request. He was more than happy to oblige her. Amy then let out moan that sounded so deliciously wicked that it made Sheldon's hair stand on end.

"Oh my ..." He sighed, reveling in how her tight muscles would naturally pull his eager fingers in like quicksand. "Amy, I am ready. Are you? Please tell me that you are ready?" Sheldon asked gruffly as he slipped his fingers out, dizzy with lust while practically dripping pre-ejaculate all over himself and the floor.

"Yes, yes!" Amy replied frantically, desperate to feel him. She then held her breath as she felt one hand rest on her hip as the other guided his engorged head to her moist entrance. "I love you Sheldon." She gasped out.

Sheldon bent down over her and rested his lips on her ear, "Amy Farrah Fowler, no matter what happens after this, no matter what I may say, please know that I have wanted you more than anything from the moment we met and I love you so much." He whispered tenderly before pushing himself inside of her in one slow thrust, letting out a deep contented groan.

Amy's mouth immediately dropped open with a silent scream at the painful tearing as Sheldon claimed her virginity and relinquished his own. His member was much thicker and most definitely longer than his fingers, so inhaling and exhaling harshly, she rode out the stinging sensation as Sheldon withdrew from her fully.

A twinge of guilt stabbed him when saw several thin trickles of blood running down her quivering thighs, but needing to feel her, he joined their bodies once more, pushing himself in again, as well as pulling her to him. Amy closed her eyes and cried out, losing herself in the feeling of his penetration.

Sheldon leaned forward again to kiss her pale back and shoulders. He then slipped his hands beneath her body, caressing her stomach and her breasts. He first moved inside of her slowly, caringly, gliding himself in and out.

The pain slowly subsided as a new and indescribable fullness began to overwhelm Amy's body as Sheldon began to speed up. She continued to balance herself on the door as she received him, straining her palms. The muscles in her arms started to burn from the mounting force as he gained momentum.

She couldn't see him, but it felt wonderfully primitive; the sound of his hips slamming against her and his perfect hands on her body as he speared her again and again. Each thrust, a conquest, a revelation. She felt utterly complete with him, her Sheldon, and in that moment she relished his possession of her.

"Mine … mine …" Sheldon started to growl out between his indistinguishable groans of ecstasy.

Amy's lower lip began trembling and she heard an almost pained crying noise. Realizing she was making the sounds, she closed her eyes and tried to maintain at least a small degree of control.

Sheldon then unexpectedly gripped her hair roughly, pulling her up to him. He wrapped his other arm around her stomach, locking her body against his.

"Say you're mine. Say it!" Sheldon demanded harshly. He slid himself deeper inside of her and stilled, halting the movements of their bodies, causing Amy's slick channel to intuitively clench around him. She was both completely surrounded and filled by Sheldon, so much that she felt like he had become a part of her.

The arm around her stomach tightened even further, "Say you are mine, Amy," Sheldon commanded again.

Breathless, Amy obeyed and managed to pant out her reply, "I'm yours Sheldon."

Sheldon took her by surprise when he pushed her back down against the door and began pounding her with desperate, rough thrusts, practically lifting her up unto the balls of her feet with each push. Amy's magnificent cries of his name only drove him to shove deeper and groan louder. They both knew he wasn't going to last long as this pace, but he continued to rapidly bury himself again and again within her quaking body.

Their love making was unskilled and harried. Nevertheless, it was fully impassioned and they both needed their release desperately.

Amy felt his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips, it hurt like hell, but she loved every second. She wanted the deep purple bruises as proof. Amy wanted the absolute certainty when she looked in the mirror the next day that if only for a single instance, Sheldon loved her mind and body with every part of his mind and body.

Soon her new lover's movements became short and jerky. She squeezed him as tightly as she could while he was inside of her, bracing herself for the explosion that was moving fast on the horizon, closing in on him.

"Say you are mine Sheldon!" This time Amy made the command with a hungry moan.

"I'm yours Amy … yours!" He exclaimed with a tremor, nearly on the brink.

After a few more thrusts, he allowed her hot, tight and perfect slickness to finally conquer him. Sheldon roared as he erupted inside of his beloved girlfriend forcefully, "I'm yours! Oh fuck!"

He continued to grunt like a beast into the Pasadena night as his abdomen convulsed, shooting burst after burst of intense white-hot pleasure. "Amy ..." He whimpered with his last load.

Not wanting to leave Amy in the lurch and sensing that she had been right behind him, chasing his orgasm with her own; Sheldon continued to pull her back onto his sensitive member. He winced, it was almost painful for him, but she deserved her release. He had to get her there before he softened up. "Tell me how to move Amy, tell me what you need." He panted.

"Touch me," She moaned. Obeying, Sheldon rested his right palm on her small mound and enthusiastically stroked her swollen clit. Amy arched her back as she felt the head of his member graze that one elusive spot inside of her. The spot that even Gerard had never touched. She howled at the potency of the sensation. It was undiluted, concentrated pleasure and it was rocking her world.

She was so close, teetering on the very edge of her orgasm. Sheldon was thrusting and stroking with everything he could muster, "Dear Lord woman, what are you waiting on?!" He puffed out as he started to slow, the fever was leaving him.

"Please don't stop! I'm almost there!" She grunted through gritted teeth, slapping her hand against the door.

Sheldon's sweaty face contorted into devilish smile, she had just given him an idea worth trying. He raised his left hand high into the air above her and smacked his girlfriend's beautiful round ass. She cried out but didn't stop, in fact she moved faster, pushing herself back against him with fervor.

He brought his hand down again, this time harder and with new encouragement, "Come hard for me, Princess."

That did it.

"OH GOD YES!"

With a deep shuddering scream Amy shattered, her entire body trembled as pleasure ripped through her like lightening—it was blinding. Sheldon groaned loudly as her walls tightened with a vice grip around him.

A frantic, unrelenting rush of ecstasy spread throughout her entire body, from her tingling scalp to her prickling toes.

No orgasm held ever felt like this, it was almost frightening to be so recklessly lost in sensation, but she gave into their connection with abandon. Amy continued to shout her boyfriend's name until she was hoarse.

With sated, hooded eyes, Sheldon felt her tender bud pulse under the pads of his fingers.

"Remarkable." He noted with a hard pant.

Still enveloped, he slowed the roll of his hips to gentle and languid movements. Sheldon then slid both hands to her bare back and lovingly ran them down the plane of soft skin. As the pair panted heavily he repeated this several times, starting at her neck, down to her tailbone and back up again.

He felt Amy shiver underneath his hands, "Oh, my sweet, sweet love …" She began to sob softly.

Finally removing himself from her, he shivered as well, feeling the cool air against his softening member. Confused, he yanked up his briefs and he shuffled around to face her. His plaid pants still draped at his feet, "Why are you crying Amy? Was my performance less than exceptional?"

She didn't answer; she just continued to cry quiet heaving sobs into the metal door. Sheldon glanced over her smaller body and remembered the blood; some had even transferred to his own thighs during their vigorous tryst. He tried to not grow faint at the sight. Growing concerned, he stroked her hair, "Oh God, did I hurt you Amy? Are you in pain?"

She wiped her eyes with her back her hand, slowly straightening up to face him, "I am not crying because of the physical pain Sheldon. You're talking to a girl who operated on her own webbed feet."

He nodded, "Yes, admirable indeed." Sheldon took a deep breath, he felt like himself again. His lungs took in larger swells of air and his brain felt both fuzzy and keen. His stiff neck from earlier in the day now felt loose and rubbery. Perhaps he would work on his whiteboard tonight? He was feeling … _zazzy_.

Coming to her senses and looking down at herself, Amy's let out a shocked gasp. She hurriedly pushed down her skirt and snatched her tank top off the ground, quickly putting it on, all the while her eyes darted around to the other rooftops and taller buildings.

"Sheldon, pull your pants up!" We were just on display for the entire apartment population of North Robles." She said with a panic.

Surprisingly calm considering what they just did and where they did it, Sheldon slid his pants up his legs and fastened them, "Don't exaggerate Amy. Three neighboring buildings have only a partial view of this rooftop. Besides, Leonard has bragged several times of his sexual encounters on this very roof with Penny."

Amy reached for her torn blouse and put it on as well, missing sleeve and all. "As much as it should tickle me pink to know that Penny and I had both fornicated within the same cubic square feet, at different points in time, it still doesn't change the fact …" She sniffed, Sheldon tried not to look panicked as fresh tears welled up in her eyes, "that what we just did was a rather intense act that demands an emotional release and well as a physical one."

Sheldon didn't need to be a genius just then to know that he should comfort Amy. So pulling her to his chest, he held her tightly against him, "Amy it's alright. Sheldon's here." Resting his chin on top of her head he sighed, "So does that means my performance was satisfactory? Because I really put my back into it towards the end, I think I may have pulled something."

Chuckling, Amy relaxed against him, his skin felt cooler now, "You rang my bell like it was Sunday morning Cuddles, but can we please go inside now? Perhaps after some dinner and a shower? Then I'll let you ring it again." She felt Sheldon tense at the suggestion. Amy looked up into his face and suspected that her boyfriend had no intention of there being a second time.

Sheldon swallowed before he spoke, "I don't think that would be wise."

Amy gently pushed herself away. Immediate hurt and humiliation flashed across her flushed face, "Let me guess, you want to reboot? Act like this never happened? Once you get what you need, who cares about anyone else? Who cares that your girlfriend surrendered her virginity to you on a dirty rooftop? Or that she would do it again in a heartbeat? What does it matter Sheldon? As long as the fever has passed and you are in control of your faculties once again—why should anything or anyone else matter?" She said with a hiss before pulling hard on the creaking metal door, opening it wide.

Looking straight ahead into the dark corridor, Amy sighed. "I was a fool to think anything would be different. Good night Sheldon—please don't contact me for a while. I need some time to think things over." She was prepared to leave him standing there when she winced, her knees wobbling beneath her; apparently she was still rather weak and sore from what had just transpired.

His protective reflexes kicking in, Sheldon reached for Amy, sweeping her up into his arms, this time bridal style, "Oh Sheldon, not this again. Please put me down." She pleaded as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

Without a word, he carried her down to the 4th floor and put her down next to where she had kicked off her shoes. "Why must the female of the species complicate things with their hormones? He finally spoke, oblivious to the irony in his statement. "I simply meant that Leonard and Penny are most likely still in the apartment and are bound to have several inappropriate questions and perhaps a few crude jokes at our expense."

Amy sniffled, "Oh, I see … of course." She then shyly bent down to slip on her shoes when Sheldon stopped her, "If you will allow me?" She nodded her permission, biting her lip. Sheldon gave her a small, appreciative smile before kneeling down in front of her as he did on the roof. In turn, she balanced herself on his shoulders as she had before, watching while he tenderly slipped the first shoe on.

He paused to look up at her, his eyes studied her curiously. Amy knew this face so well, it was the one she was introduced to years ago. Sheldon Cooper was the first man, the only man, who looked twice at her.

Unable to help herself, her fingers stretched out and gently glided down his flushed cheek. He didn't flinch, but he didn't melt into her touch as he had on the roof. He simply stared up at her with dreamy, questioning eyes. Sheldon's hands rested on her calf, but unlike before, this contact wasn't erotic.

She observed his movements closely as he looked away to slip on her other shoe. Sheldon was no longer the sex-crazed beast she had done battle with earlier, nor did he seem to be the aloof and methodical robot-man she met years ago. He had changed and yet she knew somehow, he hadn't.

And she was glad of that.

No doubt he would still be a tyrannical genius and would go on challenging everyone around him with his routines and his rules. But, he would also remain clever, sweet and even innocent, despite the fact that they just defiled one another in the basest of ways.

"Sheldon, do you think you would like to do it again? Provided that we have fully recovered and are afforded some privacy? " She asked timidly. "Perhaps not as animalistic next time. Not that I didn't enjoy it. It was wonderful, but I would like to try ... a little romance."

He remained on his knees, silent for a moment as he processed her inquiry. Amy could sense the conflict within him—his mysophobia, his hard-wired Christian ideals (even if he did claim to be an atheist) and his fear of turning into just another average man with a libido and no Nobel Prize.

After a few moments he pushed himself off the ground and dusted off his hands on his pants. He then reached into her pocket and plucked out her eyeglasses. Sliding them back onto her face, he sighed, "I don't know if I can Amy."

"I didn't ask if you could, I asked if you'd like to. I already know that you can." She smirked up at him.

Sheldon blushed, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "Well Amy, I would like to continue our date night. We can still have a little romance." He glanced at his wristwatch, "We only been delayed by an hour or so, we can still make it to the Lego store. I can shower and be ready in fifteen minutes."

Deciding not to press the issue further, Amy smoothed out her hair and gave him a warm smile, "I can ask Penny to use her shower." She looked down at herself, "And maybe borrow a change of clothes."

Sheldon seemed relieved, "Good. Back on track." Pulling his apartment key out of his pocket and sliding it into the door, he remarked aloud, "Hey, there's an idea. Maybe I'll splurge on a Lego train set. Mark the occasion."

"What's the occasion?" Amy asked innocently.

Turning to face his girlfriend, he wrapped a single arm around her waist and pulled into a chaste, closed-mouth kiss. Pressing his forehead to hers, he exhaled, "We are, you irresistible force."

Amy beamed at Sheldon with renewed hope before her eyebrow darted up unexpectedly, "You are still paying for the damages to my car and my discarded underwear."

"Won't your insurance cover the damages to your car?" He asked sincerely.

"My insurance company will not cover damages made by my horny boyfriend suffering from Pon Farr blood fever." She said flatly.

Sheldon persisted, "Are you sure? Wouldn't it qualify as an unforeseen force of nature?" He then shrugged, "Oh well, but for the record, that seems rather shady to me. I'd start price quoting other insurance companies if I were you."

Amy shook her head at her boyfriend, different and yet the same.

Opening the apartment door, Sheldon walked in first but quickly halted. Amy watched as his face twisted, reflecting a mix of rage and revulsion at something she couldn't see.

"NO SEX ON MY SPOT! NO SEX ON MY SPOT!" He screeched, his eye ticking furiously.

Amy heard Penny and Leonard scream in unison, "Get out Sheldon!"

Sheldon averted his eyes to the ground, "I will certainly not get out. This is my apartment too! You two dogs in heat can take this debauchery to his bedroom or to her apartment …"

Amy leaned against the door frame, "Or to the roof." She quipped, earning her sideways glance and the faintest smirk from Sheldon.

Something on the floor then caught his attention, "IS THAT MY LIMITED EDITION GREEN LANTERN LANTERN!?"

"So much for the Lego store." Amy sighed.

* * *

_**Two nights later …**_

Sheldon was down in the laundry room expertly folding his freshly dried socks when he heard someone lightly clear their throat behind him. He immediately grinned when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway, "Hello Amy."

She returned his grin as she walked into the small brick-walled room, "Good Evening Sheldon."

The brilliant pair hadn't seen or spoken to each other in two days, which was rare for them. Each figuring the other needed some time to process the unexpected events that had unfolded, or rather erupted during date night. "I must say this is a nice surprise. I had intended to Skype you once I completed my laundry, but this is preferred." Sheldon chimed.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Amy replied as she moved up beside him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. She didn't say it but she was also relieved that he didn't seem to be displaying any signs of regret or panic.

Sheldon stopped folding to look at her curiously in response to her kiss. Amy titled her head and returned his stare, "Considering what transpired between us earlier this week I should think you wouldn't object to a kiss on the cheek."

After thinking for a moment he nodded, then leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "I only object because my mother kisses me on the cheek and you, Amy Farrah Fowler are certainly not my mother."

Amy raised an eyebrow in amusement before pulling out a small piece of paper from her purse, handing it to Sheldon.

"What's this?" He asked while examining it, he quickly realized what she was presenting him with and glared down at her. "You must be joking?"

"Nope—you owe me $367.50." She confirmed, bouncing on her toes, "Pay up Cuddles."

"This is outrageous! Where did you get this total from?" He spat, returning the paper to her with a huff.

Amy pushed her glasses up her nose and smirked, "As you can see, I itemized the list. There were the repairs to my vehicle, which is still in the shop. That included replacing the passenger side window, buffing out the scratches and hammering out the dents for a grand total of $330.00."

"So where did the 37.50 come from?" He asked suspiciously.

"Twelve dollars for a pre-paid bus pass to use until my car is ready." She explained.

Sheldon shuffled where we stood but nodded reluctantly, "Very well."

Amy ran her fingers over his forearm, "Eight dollars to have my skirt dry cleaned," She added coyly.

He nodded again, this time biting his lip, knowing full well why the dry cleaning had been necessary, "Agreed."

"And finally $17.50 for my panties." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hold on just a minute Amy, you can go ahead and take that off the list." He said smugly as he sauntered over to a nearby dryer. He then reached in and pulled out the panties in question, "Ta-da!"

Amy's eyes went round at the sight of Sheldon twirling her underwear around his finger, "You found them? How?"

"Two words my fair Dr. Fowler, Howard Wolowitz." He admitted, passing the panties over to his girlfriend, "When he arrived last night for vintage games and Chinese food, he informed the group that he saw a pair of women's undergarments tangled in a tree outside of the lobby. After putting up with an hour's worth of off-color jokes about panties and bushes, I snuck down to check if they were the same pair and as luck would have it, they were."

Looking down at the flimsy article of clothing, Amy sighed, "And you washed them, how sweet."

"Well of course I washed them Amy. I wasn't going to return your underwear to you still … "

"Dirty?" She smirked.

Sheldon waved a finger at her, "I was going to say used; because they weren't dirty …" He eyes moved over her, remembering that night on the roof, "… you're not dirty."

He took quickly took the underwear back from her and laid it out on his flip n' fold. A few quick flaps and her panties were department store ready. "Good as new." He declared while fanning himself, "Good grief, it's warm down here, isn't it?"

"Thank you Sheldon …" She said putting the underwear in her purse, "… but you still owe me $350.00."

Sheldon sighed as he put away the last folded pair of socks into his basket, "Let's see, I suppose I could write you a check. Or I can go to the bank on Monday and take it out in cash …" Sheldon paused, something felt off. He looked down to his hands, they were trembling, "Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?" She replied, not bothering to look up from her open purse.

He cleared his throat and brought his shaking hands to his sides, "I recall a conversation we once had wherein I asked you to talk Penny into discarding an unhygienic hobo chair. Do you remember?"

Looking up from her bag, she was startled to see beads of sweat forming on her boyfriend's brow, "I do."

Sheldon kept his eyes front, noticing that it was getting harder to breathe, "You requested a simple favor in return, which you then withdrew. You asked me to kiss you somewhere you had never been kissed before. I misunderstood your meaning then." He then turned to look down at her, "But I understand it now."

Amy took a nervous step back, she recognized that look in his eye. She then gasped when Sheldon pushed his basket of perfectly folded laundry off of the folding table, clearing the space.

"And I always repay my debts." He said gruffly before descending on her with a growl.

Passing through the lobby on her way to the laundry room, Penny stopped and smiled when she saw Leonard walk through the front door, "Hey you."

Returning her smile, Leonard kissed her, "Hey you. Getting ready to do some laundry I see."

"Yep, you know it's time to do a load when the only thing left to wear are your old Halloween costumes. I can get away with the naughty nurse outfit, but sexy kitty may raise some eyebrows." She joked.

"Not just eyebrows." Leonard winked, earning him a slap on the arm, "Ouch … so you want to come over later? "

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She answered sweetly before giving him another quick kiss on the cheek.

Leonard stood there for a moment watching her as she moseyed downstairs to the laundry room, happier than he had been in a long time. "Whadda know? I really am the luckiest son of bitch alive." He sighed to himself aloud as he checked his mail. He noticed a coupon for laser tattoo removal in a new circular and made a mental note to mention it to Penny later, after sex.

He jumped when he heard Penny's voice shriek from downstairs. Then did a double take when he saw his open-mouthed girlfriend charging back up to the lobby, still holding her laundry, "What's wrong?"

Penny blinked out of her frozen stare, "Uh, the laundry room is unavailable."

Leonard squinted, "What do you mean unavailable, is someone using all of the machines?"

"Sheldon is using the laundry room right now, okay?" She answered curtly.

Leonard glanced at his watch, "It's nearly nine o' clock, he should be almost done by now."

"Well it seemed to me like he was just getting started." Penny quipped, resting her laundry basket on her hip.

"It's kind of late for him, don't you think?" He asked his girlfriend innocently.

Side by side, the pair walked up the stairs as Penny looped a free arm through her boyfriend's, "Better late than never, Leonard."

* * *

_**Many grateful thanks to the all my readers. LLTS!**_


End file.
